


A Little Challenging

by Awryen



Series: OTP: Moonlighting [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: This is during Jincoln's challenge. It's taking it's toll on Mry'da and Gault gets a little worried and protective.





	A Little Challenging

**Author's Note:**

> I stink at making Gault funny. Oh well. Have a Gault that’s a little more on the sweet side. Only for Mry'da~

Mry'da slumped against the rock she’d found, her hand going to the wound on her right side.

 _'Fuck. Some challenge this is, Jincoln you asshole,'_ she thought bitterly as she doubled over in pain, laying her head against her armored knee.

She was breathing fast, trying to stifle any and all pain, trying to keep herself quiet. She was ahead of Gault. She’d needed to find a place to curl up so she could administer kolto. He was busy making sure that there were no Rakghouls in the area.

Reaching with a shaky hand, Mry'da pulled out a kolto pack, but dropped it. Cursing, she reached for it again, only to see it be picked up. Looking up, she saw Gault standing there, opening the pack for her before he kneeled down in front of her.

"Lean back," he commanded in a rough tone that brooked no arguments.

She did so, leaning back gingerly as he reached in and pulled her armor top apart so as to get to her wound.

Stifling a curse and shriek of pain, she bit into her hand, the glove muffling her sounds as he applied the pack to her side.

"Fuck, _it hurts!_ " she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. She tried to curl up again, but Gault had a hold on her, keeping her from doing so. Instead, she buried her face into his chest.

"I know, Ry, I _know._ But it’s gotta mend. We wanna get this guy _right?"_ he asked quietly, an uncharacteristicly gentle look on his face. He pushed her back, his fingers under her shin lifting her face to his.

"The Champ’s gotta be in good health. _No way_ am I being left alone on this dump of a planet," he said, a grin lighting his face.

Mry'da opened her eyes and looked straight at him. He wasn’t leaving her?

"You’re _not_ gonna steal my ship?" she questioned, disbelief in her voice. He’d made jokes about that the entire time they were here…

Gault gave her a stern look.

"Do you not know what _black humor_ is, Ry? I do that when I find myself in a very dangerous situation."

She looked at him, disbelief still in her face.

Rolling his eyes, Gault leaned in, his nose barely an inch from her own. She felt her face flush.

"I am _not_ leaving you. I’ve gotten quite _fond_ of you, kid. Besides, you’re my meal ticket to fortune and glory!! Can’t end this partnership too early, now," he said with a toothy grin on his face.

Huffing out a pained laugh, Mry'da leaned in and gave him a kiss on his nose, earning her a bewildered look from him in the process.

Clearing her throat, she murmured, “Thanks…”

Gault nodded.

A sudden snap was heard; they both looked towards the sound and saw a small pack of Rakghouls coming their way.

" _Shit_ , they smell the blood!!" Gault swore, grabbing his rifle and taking aim. Mry'da pulled her pistols out, wincing at the pain the movement had caused.

One by one, they took them out, Gault’s steady shooting taking out the ones in the far back, her own marksmanship taking care of the ones who got closer.

Other Rakghouls who had joined the pack turned tail and ran, sensing too dangerous an opponent to hunt for the time being.

Panting hard at the exertion, Mry'da holstered her weapons and leaned back against the rock. Gault kept his rifle in easy reach and sat down beside her, sliding an arm around her shoulders, and pulling her into him.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the kolto to finish its job…then we have a Mando to take out," he sighed. "That kid’s dad is no slouch, but a _lousy_ cheater."

She grunted in agreement. Feeling warm, she felt safe in his slight embrace. Not realizing what she was doing, she snuggled down into his side, snaking her right arm around his waist.

Gault didn’t try to stop her. It was comfortable and warm. Familiar. But he felt a pang of guilt amongst everything.

 _'She's getting too comfortable. I'm not sure if this arrangement is such a good idea these days…'_ he sighed.

He wasn’t going to fight it for now. He’d meant what he said, he was fond of her. But he hesitated in getting too close. Not with his history.

_'I need to address that...and soon'_


End file.
